Charmed
by xorss
Summary: Gabriella Montez lived a charmed life, until a scandal left her life in pieces. In dire need of money, she takes a job as a maid for a wealthy family. There she falls in love with Troy Bolton. Will true love conquer the obstacles they face? AU. Troyella
1. Trailer

So I was reading fanfictions all day, and was hit with this sudden idea for a new story. Here's the trailer for it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except any original characters that may be created in the course of this story.

**She lived a charmed life**

_Gabriella Montez in a lavish, ornately decorated apartment_

**She was loved by all, hated by none**

_At a party being held in her honor_

**But after a scandal breaks out, that sends her from riches to rags**

_A crying Gabriella is shown walking out of her apartment, bags in hand_

**Will her life ever return back to normal?**

_Washing dishes in another's apartment_

**Will she meet someone who can pick up the shattered pieces of her life?**

_Gabriella staring lustfully at an unknowing Troy_

**Will he accept her for the pauper she has become?**

Find out in…

Charmed

A new Troyella fanfiction

Coming this February

Please comment, and let me know if you would be interested in reading a story like this.


	2. Chapter 1

I know I said this would be debuting in February, but I got so into it that I decided to just write the first chapter. I'm pretty pleased with the way it came out. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except any original characters that pop up.

----

"Good morning, New York!" Gabriella Montez, a 21-year-old petite, tanned, brunette, shouted off the balcony of her penthouse apartment. It was only 7 AM and she was already awake and feeling on top of the world.

_Wow. Can live get any better than this?_ Gabriella thought, referring to the lavish life she led. Her father, Neil, was the most sought-after plastic surgeon in Hollywood, and her mother, Maria, modeled for the hottest designer brands. Armani, Gucci, and Versace sought after only her for their runway shows. Her age never showed in the slightest, thanks to the work of her husband.

Gabriella's parents always felt bad about sending her to boarding school in New York when she was 16, so they spoiled her rotten. Every week her parents wired Gabriella $50,000. It was usually enough to last her the week, and if she needed more, all she had to do was call daddy. "Daddy" really didn't give a damn about his daughter, and sent her the money as a way of keeping her out of his life. All she really wanted from him was the money, and once he sent it to her, he was done with her for another week. Her mom, on the other hand, was a different story. Gabriella had always been close to her mom, and she occasionally had long conversations with her on the phone, and her mom often visited her in New York. Gabriella hadn't seen her father, other than in magazines and on TV, in over 3 years.

She lived in the penthouse of Trump World Towers, which boasted the names of numerous celebrities- Derek Jeter, Bill Gates, Sophia Loren, and Harrison Ford, just to name a few. Her suite was decorated with antique paintings by Pablo Picasso, Vincent van Gogh, and Claude Monet. Her father acquired these for her at an auction a few years ago, where he dropped more than a million dollars on artwork. Her suite was equipped with all the latest technology. Her closet was packed with designer clothes galore, most of which she never wore. She received free clothes when she modeled, which she did from time-to-time. Her suite had exclusive quarters for Lorena, her maid, and her husband, Miguel, the butler.

Gabriella knew how blessed and spoiled she was, and she wasn't shy about boasting her wealth, but that didn't curtail from her down-to-earth personality and kindness to all. Gabriella was one of the most sought after bachelorettes in the country, and every boyfriend she had was at least some degree of famous. She was friends with everyone she met. Her infectious laugh and kind personality allowed Gabriella to become the most popular socialite in New York City.

While on the balcony, Gabriella heard the tune of "Stronger" by Kanye West floating out of her bedroom. She rushed back inside to grab the phone.

"Hello?" _Who could be calling me at 7 AM? No one is ever up this early!_

"Hey, babe!" Gabriella giggled, as she heard the drunken voice of her best friend Sharpay Evans.

"Shar! What have you done to yourself?"

"Well, after you stupidly left last night at like, 10 o'clock, these insanely hot guys showed up."

"Don't they always?"

"No seriously. These guys were, like, gorgeous. I really wish I could remember their names, though…. Well, anyways. They bought all of us an insane amount of drinks," indicating herself, Taylor McKessie, and Kelsi Nielson, Gabriella's best friends and fellow socialites.

"Okay…"

"I think I have their numbers somewhere around here. If I can find it, I'm definitely calling them to go clubbing with us tonight."

"Shar. You have to go to the recording studio in like, 2 hours. Go sober up and take a nap." Gabriella acted, at times, like Sharpay's mother. Gabriella was the only one who knew Sharpay's past, and how hard she worked in the studio recording her music. Gabriella knew Sharpay from her days in California, as they moved to New York together for boarding school, and she continued to be her best friend. Gabriella knew and understood that Sharpay couldn't mess her time in the studio up by being drunk. She was wealthy, as a result of having numerous number 1 hits off her debut album "Shar Star," but she needed to stay in the spotlight and stay at the top in order to maintain her wealth and popularity.

"Noo I'm fine," Sharpay slurred. "What are you doing up at this ungodly hour? Did you have an all-nighter, like me?"

"No. I have some appointments to get to."

"You're seriously so boring now that you've gotten all Miss Independent on me."

"Hey! I am not any more independent now than I was a month ago."

"Then why do you go to your own appointments? Go hire someone to do that for you."

"Shar. I'm not going to throw out my money on things I can do myself. Plus, I have a reputation to uphold. I don't want the media to see that I can't even visit my accountant on my own."

"Mmm sure. Whatever. Okay I'm going to try and sleep for like, an hour. Talk to you later?"

"Of course. Love you, babe."

"Love you too, Gabs." With that, Gabriella heard a click and the line went dead. She sighed, and walked into the bathroom for a shower. _Just another ordinary day._

-----

Gabriella, dressed in black Gucci pants, a Chanel sweater, diamond necklace, and Jimmy Choo black pumps, ran for the elevator as it was closing.

She got in, narrowly missing the closing doors. She took a cursory glance at who was in the elevator. _Just a bunch of boring businessmen on their way to work._ But towards the back of the elevator, she saw a person that made a huge smile grow on her face.

"Hey, Ryan!"

"Gabi! What's up? Long time, no see." Ryan Evans, who was in no way related to Sharpay, was Gabriella's gay best friend. His flamboyance attracted Gabi to him while at a club, like a moth to a flame. Within minutes, they were talking and laughing together like they had known each other for years. They were shocked when they found out they had lived in the same apartment building for over two years, but never met. They loved each other dearly, but never could get their schedules to coincide.

"It's just another ordinary day in the boring life of Gabriella Montez. How about you?" Gabriella responded, referring to an inside joke the two shared. Gabi always complained about her life being boring, while Ryan obviously knew that her life was anything but.

"Oh, yeah. You call your life- being hounded by the paparazzi, your face on every tabloid, every guy wanting you as their girlfriend, and every girl wanting you to be their best friend- boring?"

"Uhh yeah! I need a change!" With that, the elevator door opened, and Gabriella was pushed out by the hoard of businessmen charging out of the door behind her. She walked to the side, and began walking with Ryan once he came out.

"If you need a change, why don't you just fly to California or something and visit your family?"

"You know I can't do that. It's almost coming to be Fashion Week here, and you know I have to model in like, 5 shows. I can't just skip out."

"Well, afterwards. And I'll go with you."

"We'll see. Okay, I'm going to be late for my doctor's appointment. Want to meet up tonight? I'm going out with the girls. You should definitely come with."

"Sure. I'll see if I can get out of rehearsals by 7. I'll pick you up at 8, and we'll go for dinner before?" Ryan asked. Ryan's days were filled with rehearsals for Wicked, in which he had a lead role.

"You bet. Bye!" Ryan responded with the same, and the two hugged, and went their separate ways.

---

"Okay, Gabriella. You're perfectly healthy and in good shape. Remember to call me if you have any questions about anything that's going on, regarding your health." Dr. Peters had been Gabriella's doctor ever since she moved to New York. He knew every possible thing about her health, possibly more than Gabriella could have hoped. Today, Gabriella was visiting him for her annual general visit.

"Sure, Dr. Peters. Thanks. Hopefully, I won't see you soon." Dr. Peters chuckled at the joke she often made when she visited him. Gabriella grabbed her purse, put her shoes back on, and went out of the examination room door. She grabbed a cherry lollipop from the receptionist's desk on the way out, and waved goodbye to the nurses who were like her mom, at times.

Gabriella rushed out the door and into her waiting car. Keith, her chauffeur, glanced into the back seat. "How'd it go?" He questioned. Keith acted like a father to her, while her real father could care less about the daughter he had in New York.

"It went well. There's nothing wrong with me, at least health wise."

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Now, where to?" Gabriella directed him to the Chanel office in New York. As she got off, she told him she'd be out within an hour. She waved goodbye, and began walking to the revolving doors in the front of the beautiful gold building.

As she entered, she felt that familiar rush that she felt every time she walked into a designer's building. It was a feeling of accomplishment, and sincere pride in herself. She felt beautiful, walking on tiles that were graced by the feet of models so much more famous and accomplished than herself.

She sauntered over to the front desk of the building, and told them her name and who she was visiting. She was given a tag that had "Gabriella Montez" written on it, which she was supposed to tape to herself. Gabriella crumpled it up and tossed it into the garbage, as does every other model that receives the hideous tag.

She entered the elevator with numerous strangers, pressed "26," and was at the door of Ana Sophia Kellington within minutes. Gabriella told the receptionist who she was, and what business she had, and was ushered in a few moments later.

Gabriella, although a seasoned pro at all this, was still in awe at the vastness of the office of Ana, and the racks of clothes that surrounded her.

"Gabriella!! Oh, it's been too long!!" Ana was a forty-something year old Botoxed, anorexic, woman, who was more fake than a bag you could find on the streets of New York. Ana was in charge of the Chanel Fashion Show.

"Ana!!! Oh, it has!" The two engaged in some air kisses, and soon got down to business. Gabriella needed to be fitted for the Chanel runway show for Fashion Week.

Clothes and outfits rushed out at Gabriella, with a mere snap of Ana's fingers. Gabriella gaped at a certain dress, which had a silver fabric, and had diamonds sewed into it. "That one! I want to wear that one!"

"I knew you would like that one," Ana replied, with a knowing smile on her face. She motioned for an assistant to take Gabriella to a fitting room, and followed after them a few minutes later.

When Ana entered the fitting room, she saw Gabriella with the dress on. It fit perfectly- tight where it needed to be, and then flowed out at the waist. It created curves that Gabriella didn't even know she had. The beautiful silver hue matched Gabriella's skin tone perfectly, and it accentuated her eyes.

"It's…. perfect!" Ana exclaimed. "No alterations needed at all!"

"That is very good to hear. I hate all that poking and prodding and measurement-taking," Gabriella said, with a sigh of relief.

"We all do," Ana replied, with a fake smile upon her face.

"So, we're done for the day?"

"Yes, we are! I'll call you soon with information about rehearsals for the show."

"Okay, I look forward to hearing from you. Bye!"

"Ta ta!" Ana rolled her eyes as Gabriella turned around and walked out of the room, and out of sight.

----

The rest of the day continued on as per the normal day of a socialite. Gabriella lunched with Mischa Barton, a close friend of hers, went to Saks Fifth Avenue for some shopping, and spent the rest of the day lounging around her apartment, on the phone with numerous friends, until it was time to get ready for the evening.

Gabriella decided to wear her favorite pair of True Religion jeans, a flowy sky blue top, and let her hair out in waves that rested on her shoulders. She went over her face with a blush brush, rubbed on some eye shadow, donned some jewelry, and was ready for a night out.

At 8:00 on the dot, she heard a knock at the door. Gabriella smiled to herself, excited for a night out. She got that bubbly feeling inside her stomach that told her that it was going to be a night out that she would never forget.

----

**A/N:** I have a major problem with my chapters being too short, so I made this as long as possible. I know Troy's not in it yet, but he will be getting introduced into the story soon. I think this story will definitely be more than 10 chapters. This chapter was more an introductory chapter so you could see how "charmed" her life really is, and set up a contrast between her life now, and how her life will be very soon. Please read and review!

xo

rss


End file.
